prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Erik (FD)
Erik (エリック Erikku) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Erik is a college freshman. Every Summer he'll move in for 31 days, then leave for college once the Autumn season arrives. Erik is a little difficult to court because he's not around most of the year! He works part-time at the Library where Mayor Juan has written many books about lectures so Erik stores them in the Library. On Sundays he takes a day off. Erik lives at the Villa together with his mother Eunice. Erik visits the animal shop during Summer, which causes an argument between him and Alex. Erik and Sonja may eventually marry in game if the player chose not to marry either of two. After marriage, Sonja will leave with Erik for college and only return during Summer. 'Schedule' Erik is very easy to find because he never leaves his house. However, he goes to the bar on the evenings. On Sundays, he can be found at around plaza. If the player marries Erik, he will move in to player's home. He still continue to work part-time in the Town Hall Library. On Sundays, he can be found at the beach enjoying the sea. If Sonja marries Erik, she will move in with him. Erik keeps the same schedule as he did when he was single, but changed a little bit. Since Erik and Sonja already married, the two will stay in town all year long instead of leaving in Summer season. In Rainy weather Erik stays inside home whether he is single or married. 'Summer Season (Before Marriage)' 'After Married to the Player' 'All Season (After Married to Sonja)' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *Town Hall - Library *17:00 to 19:00 *Saturday (Summer season) *Sunny weather *Erik has 10.000 HP or more *Horst has 5000 HP (0,5 Heart) or more *George has 5000 HP (0,5 Heart) or more Walk into Skyfield Apartment and you'll see George is yelling about how tone-deaf Erik is. Horst is telling Erik how rare it is to see him so thick-headed, and Erik follows up with claiming that he was in no way being insensitive. George asks Erik to explain again what happend with a girl who recently came to Erik's Villa. The doctor explained it was nothing special; she had an injury that took some time to heal. After she was better the girl refused to stop visting the Villa. The girl would say she wanted to stay close to Erik. Uh, that's so sweet! Erik doesn't understand why that girl would keep stopping by, as it was not necessary once her injury was healed. He finally told her that healthy people don't need medical care. That girl said she understood but left crying. Erik figures the girl was probably interested in studying and wanted to absorb as much knowledge from him as she could. His Villa is not a place for people to come to chit-chat. George and Horst are amazed at Erik's cluelessness. Erik says he's not interested in having a girlfriend, as his life is dedicated to studying and research. Horst asks if you think Erik's response was too cold. Choice 1: I guess he just not interested in romance. (+2000 HP) Erik explains that in a relationship between a disciple and student, less is more when it comes to talking of love. The college student feels he made a mistake talking to all of you and leaves. Choice 2: I think it was a logical response for a student. (-1000 HP) George is shocked that you are in support of Erik's actions. The college student is glad that you came to support the fact that he wasn't being unreasonable and insensitive. He's not being impolite, but he has an appointment coming up that he has to get to. After Erik leaves, George is suprised at your response. Horst figures you spoke up out of simpati for the student. The two of them ponder why all girls seem to like Erik. George says that Rita heard he was called the Clever King by girls. Horst thinks Erik attracts the ladies because he hardly ever smiles, and if he happens to smile at a girl that's bound to make the girl feel that they're special. George figures that it doesn't matter so much, since Ford will probably never get a girlfriend anyway unless she's just as block-headed or if she understands Erik's strange kindness. 2-Heart Event *Town Hall - Library *17:00 to 19:00 *Saturday (Summer season) *Sunny weather *Erik has 20,000 HP or more *Horst has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *Kevin has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more *You already seen Erik's 2-Heart Event You walk into the Library to find Erik hard at research work. He finally realises that it is past his dinner time! Erik talks bad about himself; how can he even call himself a college student if he's forgotten to eat! Skipping a meal is unforgivable mistake. Erik thinks he can make it to the restaurant, but his stomach grumbling. Choice 1: Want me to make something for you? (+2000 HP) Erik is surprised at your suggestion, but his rumbling tummy reminds him that he just a mortal man. Erik thinks he might be able to trust your cooking skills. Erik tells you he only eats enough calories to sustain him until his next meal, and he has no choice but to accept your offer. He doesn't prefer anything in particular, but Erik wants something with plenty of vegetables and doesn't have a lot of carbohydrate or sugars. Oh yes, and it can't be raw. You work up a tasty meal based on his criteria. Ford admits that he wasn't aware that you were such a skilled chef. Nutritionally, of course; he doesn't care about how it tastes. The soup you made has both protein and minerals, and whilst it lacks beta carotene, but there's plenty of that nutrient in your side dish. Erik explains he scans his food with his Nutri-counter so he can track his calorie and nutrition intake. After tasting the food, Erik feels much more confident about the meal you served. He tells you that he'll repay you some day. Ah, but now he's lost his train of thought with his research! Oh well, Erik decides to continue eating the meal you made. Choice 2: You'd better get going then! (-2000 HP) Yes, Erik needs to hurry, but the pains of his rumbling tummy is preventing him from leaving. You offer to cook something for him instead. He's out of alternatives, so he had to trust your cooking skills. 3-Heart Event *Town Hall Library *8:00 to 12:00 *Not Sunday (Summer season) *Sunny weather *Erik has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Erik's 3-Heart Event Go to harvest your extra large crop and Erik will show up. Then asks if he can help pick it for you. Erik takes several attempts but she is finally able to harvest the crop. Erik asks if you would allow her to keep this crop so he can study it. If you can grow large crops then it might help countries that have food shortages. Choice 1: I'm sorry, but... (-3000 HP) Of course... Erik apologises that it was selfish of him. Choice 2: Sure. (+3000 HP) The two of us will carry it back to Mansion. 4-Heart Event *Walk from Main Pathway to Town Hall Area *17:00 to 19:00 *Saturday or Sunday (Summer) *Sunny or Rainy weather *Erik has 40,000 HP or more *Vivian has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *George and Rita have 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more *You already seen Erik's 1-Heart Event You find Erik walking in the direction of Town Hall Area. Erik explains he's reached a rest point in his research and asks if perhaps you would join him for dinner; it's okay if it inconvenient for you at the moment. You agree to have a meal with him and head to the apartment. Whilst the two of us chat over dinner, George and Rita watch from a distance. Erik can hear their gossip and asks them to stop trying to ruin your date. Vivian asks if it was perhaps your smile, Erik angrily tells him that he does NOT know! George and Rita believe they might have gone a little too far, but we are visibly upset and run out of the restaurant. Erik eventually catches up to you. He did not expect you to run off, but he understands why you did. He admits that he truly does not know why he fell in love with you, and thinks that perhaps his response was misinterpreted. Erik asks what is it that made you fall in love with him. Choice 1: Your kindness (+5000 HP) Erik thinks that it is strange that you would find him kind, as you're the only one he knows that would say so. Erik says he has little contempt for those with no self-discipline, so most people tend to keep a distance from him. Most people tell him that he needs to be kinder; everyone but you. Why you don't say the same thing was a puzzle to him. Erik pondered it for a long time until he came to the realisation that it was because he loved you. Erik is glad that this misunderstanding has been cleared up. It is getting late, so we start heading back. Erik was not use to running after you like that and needs a bit of help getting back. Choice 2: Your looks (-4000 HP) Erik is surprised that you find him handsome, and finds that the player has wildly different view on beauty than he does. Erik is concerned that perhaps you are more interested in his outward appearance than his inner self. Date Event *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny Summer day *Erik has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen all 4 of Erik's Heart Events *You are going steady with Erik Upon waking up in the morning, Erik will visit the player's house asks if they are free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Erik will ask them to meet him at the Beach at 16:00. If the player refuses, they will lose friendship points with Erik. When the player arrives, the two of us will talk about seaside. Erik really likes Summer season, so he asks how the player likes in this season's weather. Answer with "It's nice and relaxing" to get positive effects! We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank the Player and go home. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), buying the Flower Jewel, upgrading to Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, the player must completed this game's main storyline before marrying Erik. If the player marries Erik he'll finish his college days and stop leaving Sylph Town at the end of Summer. Erik will work part-time year-round instead of just during Summer season. If by chance you propose to Erik on 30 Summer, he will not stop by 1st Autumn to tell you he is leaving. Erik will disappear from Sylph Town as though he has moved out, but will return on 6 Autumn to attend the wedding. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The twins you get from marrying Erik will have blond hair and golden/bright orange eyes. The boy has a little untidy short hair whilst the girl has pigtails. 'Romance Events' Your rival for Erik will be Sonja. After the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Leno in game. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. If you already married, it's oke! The other couple can freely marry on their own. Playing as male, you must befriend Erik to see these events. If you're female, you'll need to befriend Sonja. NOTE: If the Player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Erik and Sonja, but they have Erik at 60,000 HP (6 Hearts). Erik likes the player more than Sonja, therefore the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event #1 *Tracy's Animals *11:00 to 13:00 *Summer (Not Thursday) *Sunny weather *Erik (Boy Player) or Sonja (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) *Alex has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or less Erik asks if Sonja is a nice girl to which Alex responds that's right and you should leave her alone. Sonja then walks out and asks why Alex is shouting then greets Erik, inviting him inside. Erik responds by saying Alex doesn't want him too, Sonja asks Erik if that's true and he tells her she should listen to her brother. Sonja says she hates Alex and invites Erik in again, Erik says no that he was only dropping by to say hello, Sonja says bye to Erik and goes back inside. Romance Event #2 *Walk from M. Pathway to Town Hall Area *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week (Summer season) *Sunny weather *Erik (Boy Player) or Sonja (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) Erik asks if Sonja intends to stay in the village forever, Sonja says no way she intends to leave sometime. Erik then says life isn't so easy are you sure your serious about leaving, Sonja gets angry and says she is serious she just worries about her mom and Alex. Erik then says if that's how Sonja thinks then she not serious at all it's just talk, Sonja says again that she's serious and could leave anytime then walks away. Romance Event #3 *Walk from M. Pathway to Town Hall Area *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week (Summer season) *Sunny weather *Erik (Boy Player) or Sonja (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) Erik apologises to Sonja for their previous conversation, Sonja accepts. Erik then says what he said wasn't true about her never leaving the village but that she should stay in the town with Alex and their mom. Sonja asks why he would say that, Erik responds by says she seems happy in the town why would she want to leave and apologies again. Sonja then says she doesn't want to study abroad because she finds studying boring. But because she wants to be with Erik, and Erik leaves at the end of summer but say that Sonja should stay. Sonja starts to walk away but then Erik calls her to wait but she excuses herself and walks away. Romance Event #4 *Tracy's Animals *11:00 to 14:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Erik (Boy Player) or Sonja (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) *Alex has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or less *Tracy has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or less Erik and Sonja will announce that they are leaving Sylph Town together for college! Alex disagrees (naturally), and starts to blame Erik for planting this idea in his sister's head. Tracy diffuses the argument, and gives Sonja her permission. Tracy's only request is that Erik keeps Sonja happy forever. Erik and Sonja will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Romance Marriage' The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Erik and Sonja asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Erik and Sonja's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Villa and go inside his room upstairs, and then find the first door. When the player enters it looks like Sonja feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location. This time Sonja is about to pregnant. Erik and Sonja as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of rival pregnancy, they have a healthy baby boy named Leno. Leno will only appear in game if Erik and Sonja already married. If he exists, Erik and Sonja together will stay in town permanently. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters